1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection and, particularly, to an electronic device with multiple sliding USB ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a notebook computer, often includes a number of USB ports in fixed positions. A large connector may interfere with neighboring plug connectors or ports due to the fixed spacing between the USB ports.